


Soda and Dangos

by Dreamtea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bigotry & Prejudice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Summer Festival, alternate postwar, dangos, mild fight scene, pre-established friendship turned lovers, study abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtea/pseuds/Dreamtea
Summary: Ameripan Secret Santa Exchange 2016 for tumblr user a-whole-lasagna.The course of the summer months as a prejudiced and discriminated American studying abroad in Japan and a Japanese host family member slowly fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-whole-lasagna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-whole-lasagna).



> This is for the Secret Santa exchange! And note to a-whole-lasagna; I hope you will like this; apologizes if I had ended up turning three of your interests into side plots. It was rather difficult trying to come up with an idea with at least a few of your interests but I hope you'll enjoy the otherwise try at 3 of the four things you wanted ;^^

When the last month of school approached, a new student showed up. Right off the bat, he stuck out like a sore thumb since he was the only blond and blue-eyed person in the class. So a foreigner basically.

The student spoke Japanese surprisingly enough, introducing himself as Alfred Jones and even the tone in his voice gave off a personality trait of being energetic. He didn't seem to care much about the girls and guys eyeing him in either interest or disgust as he spoke about how his family wanted him to attend a study abroad program so he would be staying in Japan for the rest of his high school years. There was another reason too but it was a reason best left unsaid.

Kiku watched him with his arm resting, not seeming too interested in what he had to say. Not that he cared; simply that he had heard it before. He was a part of Alfred's host family, after all.

After a minute of talking about himself and having Kiku's family as his host family, the teacher gave him a seat next to Kiku since he was the only one he knew at the moment though that would be changed once lunch began, Kiku knew.

Alfred smiled at Kiku once he sat down, "So how'd I do?"

"You did fine." The other gave a soft smile at him at that, glancing at his classmates who some have turned their attention back to the teacher. Others were looking at him.

He had to admit he really didn't understand why Alfred wanted to show up so late in the school year when he was going to be beginning summer classes. He supposed it was just so he didn't have to show up surprised by the school when he comes in the fall. Well, he was interesting to talk to anyway so not that he really minded.

He just wished he wouldn't have some of the classmates staring at him too. Some shared looks of _'You're so lucky'_ and _'What the fuck is wrong with you to do this?"_

Now so much for ending the school year quiet like when he began the year.

Not that life really went to his expectations anyway. He mainly just decided to ride it out and see where it takes him. And it apparently led him to an American of all people but not that he was really discriminatory against them anyway so he supposed it could've been worse. Though now he came with the promise to Yao and Alfred's family of protecting him from any harm which he knew was no easy task.

He watched Alfred pay attention to class, seeming to get a bit confused by the harder to read kanji but otherwise seemed to understand the class. He was tall and looked tough; hopefully he wouldn't really need protection.

The classes came and went and the moment the bell rang for lunch, whispers and giggles started floating around. Just by the tone of the voices made it easier to see who was talking positively or negatively on him.

Kiku pulled out his lunch, standing up, "I'll be eating it outside. Care to join?"

Alfred nodded grabbing his bag, "Sure; I'd actually like to get outside. It's kind of stuffy in here, y'know?"

The room was actually quite cool from the air conditioner but he understood what he meant. He led him out of the classroom, leading him outside where a number of students were already outside, seeming to enjoy the humid weather.

Alfred walked alongside him, ignoring the stares from students as they walked to a quiet part of the school, thankfully under a shady tree. No one seemed to care or mind they were there, too busy in their own lives to care about them.

The two sat down and ate in silence though that didn't even last long because of a few groups of boys approaching them, already looking for trouble.

Alfred muttered something in English that Kiku quite couldn't catch before he looked up at the boys with an almost-heroic grin, "Sup."

"Were you really that scared of your country to come here?" One of them chuckled, seeming to be the leader of it.

Kiku seemed ready to interfere but Alfred put a hand up to tell him to not. He tried not to show the scowl on his face as he tried to remain bright, "Well honestly I wanted to study abroad here. Nothing wrong with that."

"And you think that we'll be giving you a warm welcome? Should've stayed back in your country, honestly."

"Well I chose Japan and that's that. I'm not bothering you or anything..." An almost sinister grin replaced the heroic grin as he looked at the leader, "unless you're actually jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I want to be jealous of a foreigner like you?"

"Well with the girls who've been staring at me since I got here, I'd say I have a much better game than you do."

The leader scowled, using his foot to knock off the sandwich he had been eating, "Just remember that you aren't welcome here, Blondie. I'd go back home if I were here." With that he and his friends left the two alone.

There was a heavy silence, Alfred's expression seeming to change for a few brief moments and muttered something in English Kiku understood, "There is no home to go back to."

* * *

 

Alfred would learn the leader's name was Takahiro Tsuki. And Tsuki would be the bane of his existence for the next few weeks until school ended. Though he tried not to show it, Kiku saw right through him. He knew why he would be upset and understandably so; his country had never recovered from the war and the loss had definitely worsened the country. He wouldn't be surprised if the United States ceased to exist in a few years from talks of countries planning to turn parts of the country to their colonies.

He would never say why he chose Japan of all places to live/study abroad in, especially since Japan was the country that made America surrender. Either way, he was now here and Kiku wondered if Alfred would break and leave long before his expected departure date. Not like anyone cared if he stayed or went; his family was the only family Alfred had for now. He would never say about his own personal family other than the fact that they have all gone to different countries with the wavering promise of reuniting when time allowed it.

"Something's on your mind, Kiku. What is it?" Alfred read right through him too; the two seeming to have learned the other's habits quite quickly.

They had been at an arcade, Alfred trying out a UFO claw catcher machine and almost getting the prize but it fell right back in place. He glanced at Kiku when he heard him say nothing, who seemed to be thinking of something.

"Ah it's nothing, really." Kiku glanced up at him with a soft smile, and looked at the claw machine, changing the subject, "You're kind of doing it wrong. Give me a turn."

Alfred didn't want to change the subject but nodded anyway as he stepped back as he let Kiku try it out and watched him get the prize almost easily before handing it to him, "Do you understand now?"

"Oh uh yeah, now let me try!" Alfred went to another UFO claw, seeing that the prizes were from Neko Atsume, quickly putting in a coin and concentrating on using the exact same way he saw Kiku did. The prize caught on its claws and almost nearly fell but had gotten on the edge of the prize shoot and actually fell in. Alfred smiled triumphantly and handed the stuffed plushie of Tubbs the Cat to Kiku, "Here, you keep it since you helped won the We Bare Bears plushie."

Kiku blushed softly but accepted the stuffed plushie either way, "Reminds me of you."

It was now Alfred's turn to be flustered at that comment, "H-hey! I know I eat more than you but still!"

"And that's why you always finish my meals or steal a bite in restaurants." Kiku smirked slightly, already beginning to walk out, "Anyway, I'm hungry; want something to eat?"

* * *

 

For the first and last time, Alfred decided to go out and wander on his own. He liked hanging out with Kiku but knew that even he liked his personal space and he had to go to class anyway. As much as he wanted to stay inside, he did want to take the summer classes and he knew his way around to it by now.

Kiku mainly stayed at home, playing a few video games and watching video games but trying to get his mind off of the idea of Alfred being alone. He could take care of himself but the idea of him being alone where anyone could get him worried him slightly. Alfred had his phone so, in the end, the worries gradually went away.

However, by 7 PM he was interrupted by the sound of Yao borderline shouting in variations of Chinese. He quickly went to the main hall, finding Alfred with his clothing ripped but he seemed otherwise unharmed.

"Nothing happened. I just accidentally fell on glass." That was a terrible lie right from the start.

"The truth, Alfred...please." Kiku approached the two, already knowing what happened just by the look in his eyes.

Alfred couldn't bring himself to lie to him,"...I was just walking around when a group of students taunted me. And then one brought a knife but they really only got as far as clothing before I kicked them and ran off."

Yao stared at him, almost trying to find words to say but found it difficult to do so. He glanced at Kiku and then at him, "...Kiku you'll have to be with him at all times in public from now on. I'll have to call the program and ask for advice but Alfred, they'll most likely take you out of the country or to another city."

Kiku and Alfred glanced at each other, eyes widening at that. There was no way they would be able to keep in touch if Alfred left, they just knew it. And they had been getting so close to each other...

"Sir, please don't! I really like it here; honestly...I'll be more careful I promise! I can't go back..." Alfred was desperate, almost ready to get on his knees and beg if it wasn't for Yao putting up a hand.

He didn't say anything for about a minute, rubbing his temple, "...Never say a word about this; the last thing I want is for them to kick me in the ass. And if this-" he was interrupted by a phone call, sighing and begrudgingly walking over to it, "You two can go on. We'll talk later."

The two did, Kiku gently leading Alfred away to the rooms, "...I'm sorry this happened."

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." He gently took his hand, "...I never expected staying here to be easy anyway."

There was shouting in the distance from Yao, who seemed angrier by the minute. How could a day go from calm to terrible in a matter of minutes?

"...Could we go sit outside? Just let me change first."

Kiku nodded, "I'll be waiting outside."

He only waited for a few minutes, sitting at the veranda and staring at the slowly night-turning sky. Alfred sat down next to him silently, glancing up at the sky, "...Back in New York, you couldn't really see the stars much."

So he was hearing of Alfred's old life, "Well what was New York like?" He knew he could only go as far as Alfred let him so he only began by doing simple questions.

"It was always big with lots of people and always seeming like time never existed with the fact that cars and people still came and went. Especially Times Square, God, I loved going there." Alfred smiled in reminiscence towards the memory that could no longer be lived again. He wondered if New York would ever be the same again...he knew it wouldn't.

"I had always wanted to go to New York. It seems like a nice place to go to."

"I'm sure you would've. There was a Chinatown too and I think Yao would've liked it."

"We'd probably be living there if Yao wanted to." It was then at that moment did the yelling stop, presumably the call had ended but neither really wanted to go back.

"I think he and my dad, Arthur, would've gotten along. They do like tea." 

"Well it would be about time he found someone who shared his interests."  _Press him further now. He opened that window,_ "You said you had two dads and a brother right?" 

"Yeah; my other dad, Francis, and my younger brother, Matthew. Arthur's in England, Francis' in well France and Matthew's in Canada now though. That's their native countries. Unfortunately, mine is well America but staying there wasn't exactly an option. Arthur and Francis wanted to earn money in their own countries and just wanted Mattie and me out of the country." 

"Then why choose Japan? People here are discriminating against Americans now since America lost." 

"I mean, everyone offered for me to stay with them but I kinda wanted to start my own path, y'know? And I know it's like one of the most ridiculous things to do but I really liked Japan before and still do now. Hell, I even learned the language when I became friends with someone who only knew Japanese. And I figured that if no one wants to be my host family, then I'd take it as a sign that it wasn't right for me. But then you guys showed up and now I'm here." Alfred smiled softly at him, "It's better here than back home where money is getting more and more scarce." 

"It must've been hard having to live there...especially since..." He trailed off. 

"We lost? It was hard since the war began." He sighed gently drawing his knees close to his chest as he looked at what's ahead of him, "It was really scary waking up almost every day for bomb drills. Luckily none ever hit my town but I had some friends lose their lives." 

"Same with me. There was always mandatory weekly bomb drills for my town and then watching friends of mine sign up for the war but they never came back when the war ended." 

"What were their names?" 

"Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert...You?"

"Ivan, Natalya, Toris...damn, it's still hard to believe they're really gone even after it's been so long since seeing them."

"I agree; I kind of still expect them to just show up one night but I know it'll never happen."

Alfred only nodded, sighing, "War sucks." 

"Agreed. It's over now at least." 

"Yeah, at least." There was still the fact that America took the most damage of all countries but Alfred knew that his country was doomed to collapse. There was no way anyone could help it other than taking lands like slices of pizza.

Kiku leaned against Alfred's shoulder, closing his eyes for a few brief moments, "Hey...there's a festival near town next week...do you want to go with me?"

Alfred already blushed from feeling Kiku's head on his shoulder, almost light as a feather but nodded as he gave a small smile, "Yeah; I'd actually love that."

"Do you have a yukata as well?" 

"Nope; never got around to trying them at all but would like to."

"Tomorrow when your classes end I'm taking you shopping." 

* * *

 They walked through the bustling streets of the town, examining the shops around them before they went to a quieter part of the town. There was the old yukata shop he and Yao sometimes went to get new Yukatas.

The old shop owner greeted them once they stepped inside; seeming surprised by the American but smiled regardless, "Oh I know just the right Yukata that will make your eyes stand out! Just wait a moment." 

Alfred smiled as he looked around the display of Yukata, each with intricate and beautiful designs. They looked handmade...and expensive. 

"I don't think I have the money to afford this..." 

"Don't worry about it; I'm paying for it." Kiku replied simply.

Before Alfred could reply, the old woman came back with a yukata and shoved it in his hands before leading him to a changing room, "Go and try it on." 

She left to attend other customers that just came while Kiku waited beside the changing room, "Everything going alright there?" 

"Yeah; Just figured out how to put it on." He chuckled, "Why is it so difficult putting this on?" 

"It's easy once you get the hang of it."

He came out a few moments later, the yukata a bit loosely put on, "This is really cool and all but how do I tie it?" he said rather sheepishly, fumbling in putting the sash together.

Kiku chuckled and helped with the sash, even saying how it should be done before making it into a bow and sliding it to the back. He took a few steps back, examining how he looked. It was a plain color as it always for men but he thought the color had suited Alfred, "It looks really good on you. It brings your eyes out." 

"Oh thanks; I actually like it myself too. Feels comfy." He smiled as he glanced at the mirror, admiring how it looked on him, "Are you getting one too?" 

He shook his head, "I'm good."

"You should really try one; you'd look cute!"

"Don't say things like that in public!" Kiku blushed. 

"But still; just buy one. I doubt Francis would mind if he receives a bill for a yukata. You buy me a yukata and I'll buy you one. Fair enough?"

"Alright." He seemed to know yukatas well because he quickly found one in the color he liked and went to the changing room, taking a few moments shorter than Alfred to put it on and stepped out. 

"Wow you do look cute!" Alfred grinned, "This is so worth buying it for you." 

They changed out of their clothes soon enough, paying for each other's yukatas and walked out of the store, each with their own bag. 

They ended up spending the time they were in town talking and buying drinks at a supermarket. For once, everything felt normal. 

While waiting for the train to take them home, they talked happily while the sun was setting, an orange glow cast on both of them. Looking at each other, their faces turned a slight shade of pink. They felt like they just leaped right out of a manga. 

Alfred took the opportunity, gently leaned down and kissed him gently, "...Thank you Kiku, for everything." 

Kiku's eyes widened at the kiss but didn't pull away. In fact, leaning in a bit closer to the kiss until they felt a sudden gust of wind signaling the train had arrived. 

They looked at each other, specifically the other's eyes and knew what this had meant. No words really needed to be said for that.

They stepped inside, the almost empty train, not even caring who in the world was looking at them. They sat down by the seats, leaning against the other as they made their conversation light. Mainly they just watched the setting sun from across the window, almost feeling like everything was right.

It wouldn't last long however. The moment they went inside their home, there was a heavy atmosphere that wasn't there before. It was almost sickening. They both took each other's hand as they walked to the kitchen, seeing Yao sitting in the kitchen chair with a bottle of sake and looking at his laptop.

"Yao? I thought you were at work today?" Kiku looked at his brother, glancing at the bottle of sake beside him. He certainly hoped it was the only bottle of sake he was drinking.

"Fired." It was the only word Yao said, taking a sip of his sake. 

"What? But you're the manager of a restaurant! How did you get fired?!"

All that was heard was an audible, "...sorry..." before Alfred walked off.

Kiku understood then what had happened. Feeling almost a blind anger bubble up inside, "...Did they seriously fire you because of him?" 

Yao sighed, "That's how it is." 

"So...that was the phone call yesterday..." 

"For over thirty years I've given my blood, sweat and tears and that's how they decide to treat me. Let's see their restaurant fail in a matter of months; it's because of me that they're still around!" 

"Can't you sue?"

Yao had to chuckle at that, "With what money? I'm fired now and the moment they figure out I have Alfred living with me they'll drop the case faster than this war lasted." 

* * *

 They walked in hand in hand wearing their yukatas to the festival, music and lights booming and everyone seeming to enjoy themselves. Alfred looked around in bewilderment over everything, "It's almost like those anime I've watched."

"Well it's not far from it, honestly. What do you want to do first?" 

"I don't really care but I would love to walk around." He replied, smiling at Kiku. The lights from the lanterns only made his eyes grow brighter. 

He nodded, "Sure; if you see anything you like then tell me." He helped lead Alfred around the booths and people, making sure Alfred got a chance to look at every booth there was. 

By chance, there was a booth he saw was selling dango and it smelled delicious.

"We could share a dango. Ever tried them?" Kiku asked.

"I've seen them but I've never tried it before." 

"Then today's your first day of trying it." He gave a small smile before leading him in line. It took a few minutes but they soon made it. He ordered a matcha green tea dango stick and received it, gently taking Alfred's hand to lead him away from the booth.

"Now try it." He held up the stick for Alfred to take but he instead bent over slightly to take a bite of the dango.

"It's really good!" Alfred beamed at the flavor on his tongue, a bit similar to mochi he found but he still liked it.

"Glad you like it." Kiku smiled, taking a bite of it as well before letting Alfred take another.

And they ended up exchanging that pattern of sharing as they walked along the booths, paying attention to every sight there is to see and Alfred occasionally taking a photo. He even took a selfie with Kiku which he found an added bonus. When Kiku was taking a bite of a dango, he secretly snapped a pic of Kiku and sent it to Matthew, who he kept updated constantly, with the message, 'My precious cinnamon roll of a boyfriend.'

Kiku either didn't mind or didn't pay attention because he never said anything to the photo taking. 

They had soon finished the dango, throwing away the stick at a nearby trashcan. 

"You have to teach me to make it one day." Alfred said, already knowing full well that Kiku probably knew every single Japanese recipe there is.

"Well one of these days. I wouldn't mind showing you at all. We can even-" Before he could say something, he felt being roughly shoved. He almost called the person out if it wasn't for the fact that the shoving continued and must've happened to Alfred too. They were shoved and pushed out of the booths and into the wooded area where they finally saw who was shoving them. It was three of Tsuki's friends. Great. 

They held their arms back as they led them on to the forest. Kiku and Alfred now beginning to slightly panic and trying to break free but they found themselves unable to. 

"Never thought I'd see Blondie again and oh look he has a boyfriend now." Tsuki's voice almost echoed through the forest once he saw them. He was grinning now like it was all just some joke. 

"Just leave us alone, man. What have I even done to you anyway?" Alfred spat out at him, hatred in his eyes. 

"Oh just being here is more than enough for me. You should've just left like I said before."  He watched one of his friends approach Kiku, "But maybe we'll show you to obey next time."

"Don't touch him!" He kicked the guy holding him by the knee, being immediately released. Almost as if he was in a slow-mo scene in a video game, he landed a straight punch to the two other guys' faces that immediately let go and stepped away from Kiku. 

"This could've been easy for you, Blondie." Tsuki and his friends gathered around Kiku, ready to throw the first punch. 

It was four against two. It was obvious who would win but they both decide it was worth a try to win.

Kiku was thankful for those karate classes as he was forced to attack and dodge against two of the friends. Alfred had to fight against Tsuki and another one of his friends. 

Their fighting was weak anyway. He saw their weak spots and went straight towards it, specifically the knees and hips. He watched them crumple to the ground only to get right back up and land a punch to his side, almost kicking him when he nearly fell to the ground. One caught him off guard and hit him in the cheek, making him stumble back and receive another blow to the stomach this time. He kicked and punched, managing to get a good enough blow to one of the guys enough for them to back away.

Kiku turned to glance at how Alfred was doing but caught the glint of the knife Tsuki was pulling out that Alfred didn't seem to catch. He quickly shoved whoever he was fighting to the ground and tackled Tsuki to the ground, making sure the knife was out of reach.

Alfred quickly dodged an attack one of the two standing friends did. He did what he could do to buy time and even went as far as managing to tear the side of his shirt. The guy did the same to him with his yukata, either not even having to pull a knife for that. 

"Step back; forget about it. They're not worth it." Tsuki shoved Kiku to the ground and stood up, beginning to walk off. One kicked Kiku in the ribs and the other punched Alfred's cheek that knocked him to the ground before they all walked away.   

When it was all over, they were left silent. As if anything could happen but nothing really did or would as the damage was done. Evidence of damage was from the torn clothing as if some monster has sliced through it and made sure to especially hit the skin; evidence being from the red that was staining the already torn clothing. They only had to assume it was from the tooth and nail fight and possibly with the sharp twigs that dug through their skin.

"...I am so sorry." It was the only words Kiku could say. A raspy voice along with the lost look in his eyes had shown completely the remorse shown. Everything had hurt. Internally and externally.

He tried to find the words to speak. As if the fighting had taken out all the words from his voice,"...There was nothing you could have done. But you have tried your best and it could've ended a lot worse."

"Yeah...Are you hurt?"

"Don't be concerned about me...what about you?"

"...I'm sure the pain'll go away in a few days anyway."

"...let's...let's just go home."

Kiku nodded wordlessly in the end. There was nothing to say other than helping each other up and supporting each other as they limped the way back home.

* * *

 Yao almost screamed once he saw the two looking like they got run over by a car. Though by seeing the looks on their faces, he knew it was something more. Thankfully though, he didn't ask questions and instead spent the next hour treating both their wounds and muttering about being teenagers always liking to break each other's bones.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to call your partners and the program about this situation."

Alfred nodded, trying to give a bow but wincing at the pain it gave, "...I understand... Thank you though, Yao."

Yao only nodded in response, cleaning or throwing out what he used as Kiku gently led him away. They held each other's hands as a silent way of giving comfort before they reached Kiku's room.

Alfred kissed Kiku gently, giving a soft smile, "it's alright...we'll be alright tomorrow."

He nodded, having forgotten they were still wearing their tattered yukatas once he glanced at him. They were ripped and stained beyond repair so most likely it would be thrown away. And it did slightly hurt to see the yukatas they had bought and picked for each other be so easily destroyed but there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Good night, Alfred."

"Good night, Kiku."

Their bodies were sore but they woke up regardless the next day. Though Alfred did shuffle over to Kiku's room and silently lay down next to him, Kiku not even protesting but snuggling in close to him as they watched an anime from Kiku's laptop. There really wasn't much to be said in the end other than the occasional 'you okay?' but there was silence after that considering they knew the answer.

Yao had never gone to either room to check up on them, probably busy with his own problems. And neither could blame him. It was all just hell for them now and morning hadn't begun. Once they stepped out of that room, they'd have to suffer the consequences someone had put them in.

They had to get out of that room eventually and so began their hell.

Alfred had spoken to Arthur, Francis and Matthew about the situation and what happened. They must've spent two hours talking on what they should do but no reasonable resolution ever came through. Alfred wanted to stay, Arthur wanted him to leave, and Francis just wanted Alfred to be happy but Matthew wanted him to be safe.

Yao and Kiku were too preoccupied with the program itself; thankfully the people there were kind enough to understand and try their best to help out and even pay for any medical bills that Yao turned down since he treated them at home anyway. It was an extremely long week and by the end of it, they were all exhausted physically and mentally. 

When the end of the week came, Yao sat Kiku and Alfred down in the kitchen, serving cups of chamomile tea. 

They held hands under the table, hearts beating rapidly and wanting to stay hopeful but knew how bleak it was. Bags under their eyes and bodies still sore from the fight, they knew they had done everything they could. In the end, it was all a decision Yao, Alfred's family and the program itself made for the best of them all.  

Yao gave them a few minutes to collect themselves and drink the tea, "...I can't find a job here anymore if I have to be honest. And even though the program's paying for your necessities, it isn't enough for Kiku and me. Which is why I think it's best we move. They helped me find a job as a manager again over in Tokyo and don't worry, the school there have a few foreigners so I don't think bullying will be a problem."

Their eyes widened at that. Actually moving and staying together?

"A-are you serious, sir?" Alfred's eyes were still widened; however there was almost a sparkle of hope as he squeezed Kiku's hand.

"Why would I lie? And I'll be making sure the walls are paper-thin by the way; don't think I don't know about you two."

The two were flustered at that comment but it wasn't a surprise; not like they were really keeping their relationship a secret. The fact though that Yao knew and still let Alfred stay regardless made Kiku feel even happier.

"Yao...thank you so much." Kiku was almost ready to cry at that...after so many weeks of enduring hell, they finally reached some happiness now. 

"Never heard you say that to me before so now I'm sure I did the best decision." Yao laughed. Admittedly, he really wasn't fond of Americans from the beginning but it was just a stroke of kindness that had him apply to be a host family and as much as he didn't want to admit it; the American grew on him. And well, he made Kiku happy so not that he wanted to take that happiness away from him. If he managed to find love towards an American of all people then maybe there was some hope for him to start anew in Tokyo.

* * *

"That's the last of the boxes." Yao announced to the truck driver, "You better get on moving! I'm not paying for you to linger like hooligans!" 

Kiku and Alfred came outside from a quick walk of the home to reflect on memories and see if anything got left behind. He watched the movers pack up the boxes to the truck as they began preparing to leave to drop off the boxes in the new home. 

Yao swung his carry-on in the passenger seat, knowing Kiku and Alfred would be sitting in the back, "That goes for you two as well! The traffic will be a pain and I want to get a head start at least." 

Alfred and Kiku nodded, glancing at each other. Of course moving didn't mean all their problems would be solved. Kiku and Alfred's friends were still dead, America was in ruin and Alfred's family was scattered all over the place.

However, this was decent and perfect enough. The cloudless bright summer day promised a long day of riding in a car for over three hours to Tokyo. 

"You ready?" Alfred asked. 

He nodded, "You?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Alfred grinned at him, kissing him on the cheek which received a reprimand from Yao but he mainly laughed it off. 

They stepped in the car, sitting next to each other and glancing at the home one last time before Yao went in and just like that, drove away from the old town in the hopes that the next one could be better. And only time would tell but it certainly did look promising.


End file.
